ravemasterfandomcom-20200223-history
Rosa Splash
Rosa Splash is Go Rockwell's girlfriend-later wife who uses the "Dancing Wolf" as a weapon which is a detachable sword that seeks its enemy. Appearance Rosa is a nineteen years old, busty actress of average height and weight. Her skin is that of a pale white, with no visible beauty marks or scars. Her big, slanted rose eyes stand out as much as her short rose pink hair, which reaches down a little below her neck. She has a big bang covering a big portion of her forehead and some strands touching her right eye. Her pink eyebrows are thin and her eyelashes are ample. She has a mildly round nose, with thin lips.Rave Master Manga: Chapter 22, Page 12 Rosa dons a short, white, tight dress covering most of her upper body and leaving her thighs out in the clear. Around her waist, on top of the white dress, she wears a light, blue belt circling around her hips. A little above her right knee, she has a purple band going around until her thigh, where she keeps her Dancing Wolf weapon. Around her neck, she carries around a puffy purple scarf. Little purple scarfs can be seen, again, around both her hands. She wears yellow earrings with a little red dot in the center and a bigger under. Rosa walks around in white boots with a darker color on the base; light brown. Personality Rosa is a woman who disbelieves about other women relying on men too much. She expresses her disgust by stating that it makes her sick, making her prone to attack those without any remorse or regard for her opponent's life, as demonstrated when she attacked Elie leaving her no moment to breathe.Rave Master Manga: Chapter 23, Pages 4-8 However, Rosa knows when to admit defeat and keeps her promises to the very end.Rave Master Manga: Chapter 23, Pages 12-13 Her love and affection for Go is mutual as they become modest towards their actions to Ska Village and the Rave Master, which they later reciprocate by joining the final battle.Rave Master Manga: Chapter 274, Page 11 She is also very confident in her beauty and her role as an actress.Rave Master Manga: Chapter 23, Page 16 Synopsis Dancing Thunder arc Rosa comes down from the top floor of Go's filming studio asking for the one who punched her boyfriend to show himself. after she exclaims that she saw what had happened, she snaps her fingers, and music begins to play. All of the males, and Plue, inside the room begin to dance unwillingly. She stops the music, Haru Glory, exhausted, asks Rosa if she can stop the rain, to which she denies. She explains that it's all for the movie they are filming. She reveals that Go is a famous movie director, and that Go will make her into a movie star. Her words anger Haru, Haru runs towards her but before he is able to reach her she snaps her fingers once again -Haru and the other men begin to dance one more time. Rosa challenges Elie to a battle, since they are the only two that can withstand the music and she believes that Elie is the Rave Master, not Haru.Rave Master Manga: Chapter 22, Pages 12-21 Elie states that she is not going to fight her, but Rosa makes the first move. She takes out her knife-like-weapon and begins to attack Elie. Elie defends herself with her Tonfa Blasters. Rosa punches Elie in her stomach, causing Elie to fight her seriously. Elie gains the upper hand. Rosa uses her Dancing Wolf, enabling her to match Elie's strength. The weapon begins to chase after Elie non-stop, Rosa states that it never misses. However, seconds before it can reach Elie, Elie shots it with her Tofan Blasters.Rave Master Manga: Chapter 23, Pages 1-9 The Dancing Fangs go out of control and heads towards Rosa's direction. Rosa calls for help but Haru reminds her of the men's still-nonstop dancing, and the one to help her is Elie. After Elie tells Rosa that she saved her because she wouldn't like it if it was her face the one in danger, Rosa admits defeat. She heads towards Go in an attempt to wake him up. However, Go wakes up but ends up punching Rosa accidentally, leaving a mark on her face.Rave Master Manga: Chapter 22, Pages 10-17 After Haru beats Go, Rosa wakes up. She is told that the Rave Master is angry, but instead, she immediately checks up on Go and begins to call his name in an attempt to wake him up. Go wakes up and asks Rosa if her face was okay, to which she positively replies to. However, Rosa kicks Go in the face and states that is no thanks to him that her face is now okay, causing Go to question her sudden action. She explains that it was him the one that hit her, something which Go does not believe. Seconds later Haru interrupts the argument and tells them to shut off the rain machine. Go looks at Haru and denies his request but soon agrees to do it when he is hit on the face, again, by Rosa. Rosa explains that she promised Haru and Elie that she will make the rain stop. Rosa looks on as she notices that Go has forgotten what button of the rain machine that has to be pressed in order to stop the rain. Nonetheless, they accomplish their goal thanks to Plue, who randomly clicks a button and shuts off the rain machine.Rave Master Manga: Chapter 25, Pages 1-9 Before Haru and Elie leave, after Elie is shown a picture of the man she is looking for, Rosa tells them that he holds great power. After the sunshine returns to Ska village, Rosa and Go watch as the villagers smile once again and promise to reconstruct Ska village to its old self.Rave Master Manga: Chapter 25, Page 16 The Final Battle arc Rosa, alongside Go and many others, assist the Rave Warriors during the final battle against Lucia and the Four Great Demon Lords via a letter created by Sieg from fifty years ago. Rosa tells Go that if he is really sorry for what he did in the past, he should aid Haru and his friends.Rave Master Manga: Chapter 274, Pages 7-17 Equipment Dancing Wolf: Rosa's weapon of choice. It is a knife-like weapon which she keeps inside a little pocket attached to her right thighs. The length of the knife, while still in one piece, is impressively large. The base is colored purple, like most of her accessories and the color of the knife is that of a regular silver. When Rosa attacks using her Dancing Fangs from a distance, the knife-like weapon extends, sustained by emerald balls in the center, and follows its prey until it kills them, as stated by Rosa.Rave Master Manga: Chapter 23, Pages 5-11 Relationships Quotes *(To Elie) "Now that your shining knight can't protect you, you're going down!"''Rave Master Manga: Chapter 22, Page 21 *(To Elie) ''"You rely too much on men! It makes me sick!"''Rave Master Manga: Chapter 23, Page 4 Trivia *Rosa and Go both make a cameo appearance in Fairy Tail Chapter 105.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 105, Page 5 *Dancing Fangs, Rosa's weapon, has similarities in functionality with Ivy Valentine's sword from the ''Soul Calibur series. Battles & Events *Elie vs. Rosa Splash References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Demon Card members Category:Former member of Demon Card Category:Villains Category:Former Villains